Nothing Gold Ever Stays
by MegaScene
Summary: Sequel to Veitato Alba...Normal pairings. Jasper Whitlock continues his life with Alice Cullen, where trouble starts to arrive once more. Join their journey in order to survive the grusome crises thrown upon them! R&R Rated T for mild language&violence.
1. Preface

**Nothing Gold Ever Stays,**

_(Title inspired by the poem of Robert Frost…)_

_**Author: Twilightbabe567**_

_***I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TWILIGHT, ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER***_

_**Hello, again! As you know, my previous t.b.c story Veitato Alba was finished and a sequel was going to be published. Well, sorry for the wait!!! Writers block has been a serious issue for me lately, and for that I am sorry. Just a quick notice, this story may turn in the direction of New Moon AND Eclipse and will be somewhat similar but still, my own plot and everything... So please, NO reviews on that. I have received many with my other story…Anyway Hope you enjoy!!**_

_Nothing Gold can Stay— by __Robert Frost_

_Nature's first green is gold,  
Her hardest hue to hold.  
Her early leaf's a flower;  
But only so an hour.  
Then leaf subsides to leaf.  
So Eden sank to grief,  
So dawn goes down today.  
Nothing gold can stay…_

Preface

I felt my hands absently curl around the edge of the mattress that I was placed on. It felt smooth, and incredibly soft-softer than I had remembered before. My back arched with a precise and smooth movement, my head square against the comfortable pillow as I felt the fire grow more fierce in my throat. I could hear the soft, incredibly gentle and beautiful voices surrounding me.

"_It's almost time…" _One said. I could tell it was a girl, with an extremely beautiful voice. Who was it…? I racked my brain the best I could with the pain that spread from my body to my throat.

Alice.

I'm pretty sure I smiled, but I wasn't sure.

Then, I stopped breathing. The fire was gone just like that, in only mere seconds. My back fell flat against the mattress, my eyelids flying open.

_**Yeah, I know…It gives so much away D: And I'm sorry for that. But, its better to know how it happened, rather than it actually did. I can change it though, anytime. **_

_**Please, review!!! And if you do, if you think that it gives away to much, than include that. If you don't think so, than I'll keep it…But, I hope you liked it!!!! **_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Well, here it is. Chapter one…and the difficult one. Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 1**

My bulk tensed as I readied myself for the fire that would consume me as soon as she sunk her teeth in the side of my neck-one she had described from what she heard from others.

It never came.

Instead, her pink cold lips touched the surface, lingering there for a quiet moment before she pulled her head back, expression pained, but bunched up in thought. Her nose was wrinkled, creases forming delicately in her forehead and lips puckered slightly. I clearly remembered the face when she was deep in thought when I was around, which made me smile despite the disappointment. No matter how serious she seemed to be, she still looked…what's the word? Ah, adorable.

Her smooth soprano voice brought me out of my thoughts, pulling me back to the present with its beauty. "I'm sorry, Jasper…I can't do it." She told me, her big golden brown eyes glimmering in the moonlight that captured the sight of them. My smile faded into a small frown.

"Why not? I mean, we-"

She put a finger to my lips silencing me before I could utter another word out. "No, Jazz. I really _can't_. It will break the treaty. And I will not damn you for eternity without a proper reason. Unless it was a life threatening situation…Besides, you didn't even say goodbye to your family."

I sighed. This was true, I didn't say goodbye to them. But I was reluctant to stay human and grow old without her.

"I guess I will have to get myself in more dangerous situations, won't I?" I joked, foolishly though the frown still wore upon my lips. She looked down, biting her lip with her slightly pointing canine teeth and resting her forehead where she had kissed.

It was quiet for a long moment, the two of us holding each other and thinking of what would happen next.

The urge to go out and possibly stab myself was fighting against my will. If that was what it took to become a vampire like herself, and spend an eternity with the only one I loved; than I would do it. No matter what anyone would say, if I was dying. She would change me.

She suddenly hissed, snapping her head up so she could look directly into my eyes. I blinked, not recognizing that she had just seen what a possible decision was for me. She clenched her jaw shut, murmuring through her teeth "You will do no such thing Jasper Whitlock." She said firmly, causing me to scowl.

I sighed, and caressed her pale cheeks with one of my rough hands, my thumb gently brushing over her smooth puffy lips. "I know…It was just a possible thought." I replied, my tone soft as it can be without starting an argument.

More, vast silence over took the small meadow we were in; the two of us looking into each other's eyes thoughtfully.

When Alice finally spoke, the words that swished out of her mouth were not what I expected. "I'll give you after grad." She whispered, her tone clearly stating that she really regretted saying them. Despite that, I grinned crookedly and bent over to kiss her lips; returning an eager, but tense one back from her. When I put my hands on her waist she relaxed, slipping her arms around my neck while the kiss continued for a little before a minute.

"I think I can survive that long. It is, in only a couple of months after all." I whispered, my forehead touching against hers. She grinned seeming to accept that, and pecked my lips once more and slipping of my lap to stand up. I frowned, and followed her actions. "What?" I asked as her fingers fit perfectly in between mine.

"Your mother wants you home…" She replied simply. I grimaced, and we began walking through the woods to my house. The whole way was silence, just leaving the two of us with our thoughts. If I were to become a vampire after grad, I could finally be granted my wish to protect her; instead of it being the other way around. I was the man after all, and I didn't need to be protected. It was my _job _to protect Alice.

Then I thought about the change, about half way through the walk back home. How did it happen, and was it painful? How long?

I turned to my pixie, murmuring the question while I tucked her under my arm. She had told me that she had no memory of it, but gave me the best she could with information that was given to her.

"When the vampire bites…they inject venom in your blood stream. The venom is like fire, it devours your body to give you that illusion that you actually are on fire…it even hurts when a vampire bites another vampire, but more like an annoying tingling wherever you were bitten. The change, lasts for about three days, and based on what I've been told-it goes by agonizingly slow. You may even seep into unconsciousness…" She explained dryly, keeping her darkening eyes on the path ahead of us.

My mind raced, with the new information but soon was pushed to the back of my head when I saw the backyard of my pale blue house.

******************

At my house, I invited Alice in-giving her my jacket to make it look like she was cold since the temperature has dropped. Good excuse for the cold hands and skin.

As I opened the front door, I put my arm around Alice's shoulders drawing her in close to my body and skidding to a halt when we saw my mother standing by the kitchen entrance. "Jasper Bradley Whitlock-"

Damn, she used my whole name.

"Where in the world have you been?! I haven't seen you in TWO days!" She all but screamed at me-seeming completely oblivious to the fidgeting Alice under my bicep. I rolled my eyes.

"Mom, I'm 19-legally a loud to go out when I want." I exclaimed slowly, like I was talking to a kindergartener.

Mom fumed, slapping her hands on her hips with an irritated look. "So you mysteriously disappear for two days without a single word to me?" She snapped back, my eyes rolling at 360 degrees again at her idiocy.

"Yesterday, I was home-with Alice-and you were at work until earlier this morning. I woke up early, and went out with Alice. So, I was not gone for two days like you assumed." I stated matter-of-factly, aware of Alice tracing patterns on my spine as she patiently listened; her dark golden eyes shifted to the ground. Before Anne could reply, I added "I'm not a two year old mom; I am turning 20 in a couple of months."

She was silent for a little while. Most likely thinking of something to reply. While she was doing this, Alice leaned up and whispered in my ear-her cold breath hitting against the skin of my lobe softly. "I should go hunt. I'll talk to you, later…"She said, pecking me on the lips before bidding her goodbyes with Anne.

Anne finally shot back at me once she left, but I paid her no attention for my eyes were laid on the glossy window that overlooked the backyard and letting a sigh escape my lips while I watched Alice emerge from the side of my house and disappear into the woods…

_**Horrible ending, but I tried! Hope you liked it!!**_

_**Reviews would be amazing!!(: **_


End file.
